the dawn of the devilman
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Pronto...una nueva amenaza se avecina con un gran poder...estuvieron destinados a encontrarse por segunda vez...pero...-¿y si el poder era corrupto? ¿Y si pude hacer algo para salvarlos? ¿era invetible?-...me miro a los ojos con esa expresion tan serena -no, solo pudiste esperarlo y enfrentarlo-aparte mi mirada ya no era yo quien tenia el control de mi...
1. Prologo

-Hola-habla el personaje

"Blablabla" piensa el personaje

-[Quiero pudin]-habla Ddraig

_**LIBRE SOY LIBRE SOY **_habla el demonio o monstruo poderoso

Los cielos estabas cubiertos por unas fúnebres nubes negras mientras todo lo que estaba alrededor era solo muerte y destrucción.

Un hombre o más bien un demonio de pelo negro, piel era blanco pálido, tus brazos estaban cubiertos por escamas negras al igual que sus piernas aunque estas estaban recubierto desde la cintura para debajo de pelo negro , de los dedos de sus manos salían garras igual a sus pies, de su cabeza sobre salían en vez de cuernos, algo que parecía unas alas en miniatura (**su aspecto es** **parecido al devilman si lo quieres ver no lo recomiendo a gente sensible por escenas MUY gore**) miraba por todos lados pero siempre teniendo el mismo panorama busco y busco hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, al mirar sobre su hombro noto a una persona, con armadura dorada y con cuernos sobresalientes, su cara era tapada por el casco

-Maestro Amon-dijo el caballero con una voz terrorífica

-Por unos segundos pensé que no lo lograrías-murmuro mientras miraba a un ángel caminando tranquilamente

-Me temo señor Amon que paso algo que no teníamos en cuenta-dijo visiblemente cansado el caballero dorado-los….eh….mmm-

-Dilo rápido-dijo Amon sin despegar de vista del ángel

-Los ángeles y ángeles caídos han-fue interrumpido por otra voz desde arriba

-Unimos fuerzas para derrotar al último Maou, el tan aclamado rey del inframundo-dijo un ángel caído con 20 pares de alas

-Kokabiel-dijo Amon sin emociones pensando con una sonrisa interna en que su brillante plan de ocultar a los últimos Maou fue un exito

-Y no venimos solo-dijo este seguido por todo su ejército

-Mis disculpas señor, sé que una muerte sin honor no sería lo más apropiado para usted, sin embargo no puedo tenerme el lujo de perder-dijo el ángel

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que-¿Dónde está dios?-pregunto mirando al ángel, este solo agacho la cabeza-¡Dime Michael!-grito este enojado

-Hmpf dejémoslo por un lado y prepárate para tu destrucción-dijo el ángel caído mirando al demonio con unas ansias de matarlo

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque-¡Mueran!-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-AHHHHHH-dijo Issei despertándose, sintió su cuerpo entero caliente además de estar sudando, sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, miro el reloj, miro su reloj, se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo, mierda, otra vez se le había hecho tarde, salió corriendo de la casa y en eso sonó una voz en su cabeza, era Draig

-[_Compañero_]-llamo el dragón_-[¿Notaste que la demonio de cabello rojo y la ex sacerdotisa no estaban dormidas encima de ti como de costumbre? ¿Ni tampoco las demás tampoco la nekomata?_]-

Issei abrió mucho los ojos, era verdad, desde que Sirchezt los mando a todos en la misma casa, el siempre dormía debajo de esa montaña de chicas del clan gremory

-Cierto…¿Dónde están? Tampoco las vi en la mesa, ni me despertaron-dijo Issei entrando al colegio, miro un poco delante de la entrada, estaba todo el clan gremory

-Oh Issei ya llegaste-dijo Rias sonriéndole al joven hyodo

-Presidenta que porque todos están reunidos aquí-pregunto el joven demonio

-Porque se nos encargó a un demonio de rango desconocido, al parecer esta causando problemas en nuestro territorio-dijo Rias

-Esto es problemático-dijo Akeno mirando a Issei-ojala mi Issei-kun me salve de ese terrible monstruo-esta empezó a abrazar a Issei y este se limitó a poner una sonrisa tonta junto a una cara sonrojada

Rias empezó a expulsar una aura oscura tanto como Koneko y Xenovia, Issei miro esa aura con pánico, para matar la situación, Akeno le dio un pequeño beso, seguido de un gemido, noto su mano en la entrepierna de esta y esto solo empeoro la situación con un sonrojo mas furioso

-Muy bien, sigamos-dijo Rias con una expresión de molestia caminando

-¡Presidenta!-exclamo Issei, pero luego escucho algo débil….Se sintió débil por unos momentos…..como si algo realmente poderoso se adentrara de golpe a su cuerpo para luego salir de un jalón….decidió resolverlo luego pero de camino recordó esas palabras de algo…..muy superior

_**LIBERTAD…PRONTO…LIBERTAD **_

, empezaron a caminar a un bosque espacioso cuando pararon de golpe

-Algo se acerca-dijo Yuuto

-Si, son muchos-dijo Koneko

De la entre los bosques salieron miles de monstruos con forma humana de piel palida, ojos rojos, no tenían ropa o miembros o órganos reproductores, de su boca y nariz salía sangre MUY roja, atacaron el grupo, tenían una garras muy filosas y grandes, además de dientes puntiagudos, con falta de cuero cabelludo, siguieron atacando, los miembros del clan gremory se defendían como podían, pero no paraban y ya estaban mucho tiempo peleando

-¡No paran de venir!-dijo Xenovia matando a tres de un tajo de su espada

-Yo me encargo-Akeno se elevó y acto seguido varios rayos mataron a la gran mayoría de monstruos

-Lo….logramos-dijo Asia feliz

-¡SI!-dijo Issei feliz

-No-dijo secamente Rías pero visiblemente cansada-viene alguien-

Era verdad de entre el humo salió un hombre de cabellera gris, pero no era mayor de 20 años, tenía ojos color verde y un traje elegante puesto además de guantes

-Bueno bueno….miren quien tenemos aquí, el clan gremory-dijo el hombre con maleza

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Gasper

-La presentación no es importante ahora demonio-vampiro-dijo el hombre

-Bueno, es verdad ASÍA-grito Rías

Asía se limitó a asentir con la cabeza seguido de un brillo que cubrió a los miembros, cuando la luz desapareció Asía cayó al suelo pero Issei la sujeto

-Asía-dijo Issei preocupado

-No te preocupes, fue porque uso una gran cantidad de energía-dijo Rias-ahora en el nombre del clan gremory recibirás tu castigo-dijo lanzando magia destructiva al hombre

Este lo esquivo a una velocidad sorprendente lanzándole un puñetazo a Rías, pero en ese momento sintió una presencia demasiado cerca de él y salto esquivando el rayo

-Ara ara tienes buenos reflejos-dijo Akeno

El hombre se limitó a sonreír de una manera arrogante mientras esquivaba con facilidad los tajos de Xenovia y Yuuto, salto hacia atrás, pero escucho algo que lo llamo la atención

[_BOOST BOOST BOOST_]

Salto hacia un lado esquivando el poderoso golpe de Issei, luego vio el puño de Koneko dirigirse hacia el, pero este solo sonrió y se dejó golpear de lleno, pero luego agarro a Koneko de la muñeca

-¿Qué?-exclamo, pero luego recibió un golpe en su estómago, acto seguido salió cayó al piso adolorida

-¡Koneko!-Issei se aproximó a ella levantando levemente su cabeza

-Estoy….bien…..Issei-senpai-dijo Koneko acto seguido se desmaya

-Koneko-dijo al borde del llanto pero luego giro su cabeza-¡Yuuto! ¡Xenovia!-

Ambos caballeros intentaron cortar al hombre, pero este los pateo en el aire con una velocidad y fuerza superior lanzándoles a chocar contra los árboles

Gasper intento parar el tiempo, pero fue noqueado por un golpe del sujeto quien se aproximó a una velocidad increíble, Akeno le lanzo muchos rayos este los esquivo y saco una pistola grande con un cráneo de demonio con la boca cerrada en la punta, este al disparar una ráfaga roja abrió rápidamente su boca para luego cerrarla, Akeno estaba inconsciente en el piso, con la ropa destruida, luego miro a Rías con una sonrisa acto seguido disparo su pistola hacia ella, lo siguiente que vieron los presentes los dejos perplejos

Sangre…..chorros y chorros de sangre esparcidos por todo el piso, los chorros no paraban de salir, su cuerpo cayó al piso aun consciente de todo lo que pasaba

-¡Issei!-grito Rías acercándose al cuerpo llorando

Tenía un gran hueco se podía ver la mitad de su corazón latir, este parecía latir menos, entonces el hombre rio con maldad para luego volver a disparar a Issei, esta vez en su brazo destrozándolo hasta la por encima del codo, luego le disparo a la cara haciendo que la mitad de esta esté quemada y la mitad de la cara sin carne, Rias empezó a llorar más fuerte, su corazón dejo de latir

-¡Monstruo!-grito la presidenta del clan Gremory disparando con furia contra el hombre, este lo esquivaba fácilmente

Fue entonces cuando ella se quedó sin energía aunque seguía llorando, el hombre apunto su arma a la cabeza de Rías y puso su dedo sobre el gatillo

_**Despierta…..debemos renacer…**_

Era una voz, Issei en toda la oscuridad que veía en todo el dolor que sentía escucho una voz, miro a los ojos rojos de una bestia, bueno, uno era rojo el otro que en toda la oscuridad casi ni se veía era azul casi violáceo, sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, sonrió se levantaría y volvería a pelear pero…

_**NO….NOSOTROS…..DEBEMOS RENACER…ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD…..LO LAMENTO PERO NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARNOS A MORIR….VAMOS…DESPIERTA….SIENTE….EL PODER DE LA GUERRA EN TU INTERIOR…..SIENTE MI FURIA…..SEGURO SABRAS CONTROLARLO…..PRONTO….SEREMOS**_

_**Li**_bres-dijeron ambos al unísono, aunque para Issei fue más como un susurro débil

El hombre grito de dolor Rías lo miro estupefacta, era la mano de Issei, esta agarraba el brazo el hombre rompiéndola en el acto, el empezó a disparar furioso hacia el cuerpo de Issei mientras este apretaba más hasta que logro sacarle una cantidad inmensa de sangre, este cuando logró zafarse salto hacia atrás y miro al chico

-Issei-dijo Rías mirando al joven demonio en shock

-[_Socio_]-hablo Ddraig

La sangre de Issei ahora era negrura pura, su ojo tenía la cuenca negra con el ojo rojo **(estilo Tokyo ghoul incluso con sus venas rojas) **y su otro ojo era de un color azul con cuencas también negrassus dientes se hacían más agudos y le empezaba a crecer sus músculos pero su piel se volvía pálida y de un tono ligero azulado, además de unas escamas negras en sus brazos hasta sus codos, al igual que sus piernas que tenían escamas y sus pies se convertían en garras, miro como un fiero animal al hombre que estaba al frente

-No podrás hacer nada contra mi…-fue interrumpido por un gran golpe

Issei golpeo al hombre, este salió volando contra la tierra haciendo un leve cráter, de un rápido movimiento agito su mano contra el pecho del hombre y este salió disparado contra los árboles, cuando se levantó aturdido, recibió un golpe a una velocidad mucho más superior a la del hombre este volvió a salir disparado esta vez a unos metros, ya enojado se levantó de golpe levanto su pistola solo para ver que ya no estaba ahí, salió desde arriba para agarrar la cara del hombre y estrellarla contra el suelo, acto seguido saco sus poderosas y grandes alas de demonio, empezó con arrastra la nuca del hombre contra el piso mientras avanzaba hacia un lado, lo levanto unos metros sobre el aire para luego darle un puñetazo con el brazo que le creció de repente no lo notaron pero aparte de que su cara estaba completa se transformaba más y más en una persona tanto física como en personalidad diferente, entonces empezó a aplastar la cabeza del hombre

-¡AHHHHH! ¡MIERDA SUELTAME!-gritaba adolorido y ya sin fuerza

Esta vez Issei lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, este empezó a gritar como una bestia

-¡¿Issei?!-exclamaron todos los presentes ante la nueva forma, tanto sorprendidos como preocupados

_**¡NO ERES MAS PODEROSO QUE YO!, NO PODRÁS SUPERARMEEEE MATAR, EXTINGUIR, ELIMINAR, DESTRUIR, ASESINAR, PULVERIZAR! ARRRRGGGGG**_

Sus palabras no venían de la voz de Issei, de su pecho que aún estaba con un enorme hueco, salían sombras y empezaban a volar velozmente hasta desaparecer en el horizonte, luego cayó al piso inconsciente, volviendo a la normalidad, el clan gremory lo llevo a que descansara en un sofá junto a Asía

-Rías-senpai ¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Koneko quien despertó luego de la pelea que tuvo Issei contra aquel hombre

-No lo sé-dijo Rías-por lo pronto Yuuto busca al demonio-

-Hai-se fue

Entonces vio a Azzazel entrando a la habitación, miro a Issei y se acercó a él y a Asía

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto

-El demonio a quien nos mandó a buscar nos derroto pero a Issei le paso algo raro y pudo vencerlo-dijo Xenovia

Azzazel se quedó callado unos segundos

-¿Qué demonio?-pregunto mirando a Rías-se supone que hoy era su día libre-

-¿Qué? Pero si usted nos envió una carta mire-dijo entregándole una carta

Este la leyó, luego de unos minutos miro al clan

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Issei estaba despertando…o algo así en toda esa oscuridad había algo...o alguien, se miraba un castillo, cuando el entro por un sendero al parecer invisible entro directo a lo que parecía un jardín

-Este…..hola-dijo Issei sin saber a quién hablar

-Aquí joven Hyodo-dijo una voz

Se adentró más al bosque encontrándose con una escena poco habitual…..MUY poco habitual.

Ddraig estaba bebiendo te junto un joven que tenía la misma apariencia que Issei, con pelo negro y ojos azules

-[Hola socio]-hablo Ddraig

-Draig…. Soy Hyodo Issei ¿quién eres tú?-pregunto al joven-

-Yo soy…..-

**Con el clan Gremory**

-Nunca hice ninguna carta, se suponía que estarían libres hoy-

-Entonces quien…-se oyeron gemidos

Issei estaba despertando, todos le prestaron atención, miro a Rías con sus ojos….rojos sangre….confundido mirándola como si no se conociera.

-Issei-dijeron al Unísono el clan Gremory

-…

Bueno hasta aquí, si quieren dejen rewiews, follow and favs también si quieres aportar ideas, OC, o algo por el estilo son siempre bienvenido, además este "prologo" será breve por el momento no tengo tiempo y tarde en subirlo


	2. Chapter 1

Cambie un poco la narrativa para tomármela mas enserio, además de hacer los capítulos lo más largos que pueda

-Hola-habla el personaje

-"Blablabla"-pensamientos

-**{**Hologramas, telefonos, etc}** -**habla un ser misterioso

-[_Pronto la batalla contra Albión se desatara_]-Ddraig, o ser superior

**-(Nombre de la técnica, habilidad, etc)**

**Quiero aclarar que estos sucesos son luego de la primera batalla contra Valí **

-Issei-dijeron al unisonó el clan gremory

Issei estaba despertando, miro a Rías con sus ojos color rojo sangre confundido mirándola como si no la conociera hasta que volvieron su color natural y fijarse en las demás, para luego agarrarse la cabeza

-¡Duele!-grito agarrándose la cabeza

-¡Issei!-esta vez fue una exclamación para luego abrazarlo entre todas

-[Vaya Ddraig si que tiene razón eres un joven peculiar]-dijo una voz en la cabeza de Issei

-"Je supongo que soy especial"-pensó Issei mientras recordaba los sucesos anteriores

**FLASHBACK**

-[_Yo soy Amon_]-dijo aquella persona idéntica al protagonista

-¿Dónde estamos?-Issei miro a los alrededores notando lo que era un castillo poco a poco se derrumbaba dejando paso a la nada mas absoluta exceptuando por el suelo y lo demás-estamos en….mi mente-concluyo confundido

-[_Así es joven Hyodo_]-dijo Amon

-Pero… ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto el joven portador del dragón rojo al joven idéntico a el

-[_Bueno, la verdad es más complicada de lo que piensas]_-volvió a tomar de su te-[_digamos que soy tu otro yo antiguo]_-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Issei con una gota de sudor en su cabeza rascándose una mejilla-este…no lo comprendo muy bien-

-[_Digamos que antes de morir mi conciencia estuvo en un estado de inconsciencia o invernacion mientras esperaba a que mi alma formase el cuerpo ideal para mi subsistencia]_-dijo este cerrando los ojos-[_en otras palabras soy tu antepasado Issei Hyodo]_-

Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal revelación para luego mirar a su compañero Dragón

-Ddraig acaso tu-

-[_No, no sabía de esto al parecer estuvo muy escondido en tu interior para que yo lo haya notado_]-aclaro el dragón

-¿Entonces porque te presentaste hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?-Issei miro a Amon esperando una respuesta

-[_Antes no estábamos en peligro de muerte, bueno por lo menos antes podíamos "reencarnar" como demonios, aunque claro de igual manera aun estaba débil]_-dijo Amon mirando el cielo

"No es el más centrado que digamos"-Issei no presto atención para ver como Amon tocaba su cabeza hasta que este sintió su tacto, no dijeron nada en unos minutos hasta que retiro su mano de la cabeza de Issei

-_Listo, te acabo de pasar mis poderes, bueno algunos y otros tendrás que desbloquear tu mismo_-dijo Amon

-Gracias…-Issei sintió como de repente se caí pero no choco contra nada sino que siguió cayendo viendo todo oscuro

-[¡_Lo lamento era la única manera de que despertaras_!]-oyó la voz de su nuevo residente mientras este veía una torrente de varios colores sumergir detrás al momento de que fue cubierto un manto de oscuridad los envolvió, la oscuridad empezó a cambiar de colores, entre ellos azul, rojo, verde, dorado, los colores volvieron en igual orden, solo que se podía ver la silueta de un enorme dragón rugiendo al cielo para luego cambiar a la de un humano con alas para luego no ver nada más que oscuridad

-[_Estás seguro que él estará preparado para esto]_-le pregunto Amón a Ddraig

-[_Sí, primero tenemos que sacar el poder de mi socio como dragón]-dijo _Ddraig

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Issei se encontraba abrazado por las chicas del club de ocultismo, no tardaron en preguntarle al castaño que había pasado este se puso nervioso y decidió que tenía que decirle la verdad

-¿Amon?-se preguntaron todas las personas del salón

-No había oído hablar de ese nombre-dijo Rías poniendo un dedo en la comisura de sus labios-tal vez mi hermano sepa algo el-

-Issei-san ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto su amigo Yuuto preocupado luego de lo sucedido

-Bien aunque aun me pregunto ¿Qué hacia ese sujeto en la academia? si Bochuo no envió ningún mensaje-dijo Issei pensativo

-Bochuo siento que algo está pasando-dijo Koneko de forma inexpresiva

-Tranquilos tomare cartas en el asunto-dijo Azazel a los demás

-Bien, mientras nosotros nos mantendremos con los ojos abiertos-dijo Rías mirando a su peón de una forma extraña

-¿Creen que Vali tenga relación con esto?-pregunto Issei

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo investiguemos-dijo Azazel-bueno por el momento vuelvan a clases no quiero que lleguen tarde y el profesor me replique por eso-dijo sobándose la nuca

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases dejando solo al ángel caído quien luego de sacar un artefacto de su bolsillo el cual brillaba levemente se mostro un holograma del maou Lucifer

-Eh Sirzechs a que se debe tu visita-pregunto Azazel mirando al pelirrojo quien estaba sonriendo tranquilamente

-{Hola Azazel}-la expresión de Sirzechs cambio a una completamente seria-{Me han llegado reportes de un grupo que me ha llamado la atención}-

Azazel levanto arqueo la ceja con los ojos cerrados-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-{Resulta que es un grupo de demonios que juraron vengarse de mí por haber tomado el lugar que pertenecía a su líder}-

-Me imagino que no vienen a arreglar este asunto por las buenas y quieres que mantenga vigilado al chico dragón y a tu hermanita-Sirzechs asiente esperando la respuesta de su amigo caído, este solo suspira por el trabajo extra-bueno, no hay problema los mantendré bien vigilados-

Sirzechs sonríe y agradece luego de desaparecer en eso Azazel sale de la habitación pensando en el repentino ataque de hace unos momentos más la llamada de su amigo, las cosas no pintaban nada bien

Ya en clases Issei no sabía porque pero sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo como si le faltase algo o que tenía algo nuevo en su cuerpo, luego hablaría con Rías, como siempre los maestros regañaron a Issei por no atender en clases, miro por la ventana estaba bastante aburrido hasta que algo le llamo la atención o más bien una sensación

Dolor.

Vio al frente luego de recuperarse un golpe dirigido a su estomago el aire tardo en llenarle nuevamente los pulmones a Issei, miro a su adversario quien estaba al frente, este tenía una mirada seria, su cabello de color negro y sus ojos verdes de una apariencia ser un joven poco más grande que Issei de unos 19 años más o menos, su traje era una armadura parecida al de Bikou solo que sus hombreras eran más grandes y además de color marrón casi negro, tenia además unas rodilleras del mismo color, miraba a Issei de una manera indiferente, casi con odio.

Issei no sabía lo que pasaba lo que si sabía era que ese sujeto lo acababa de golpear y ahora tenía que mantenerlo a raya y sacarle algo de información. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar el sujeto lo interrumpió

-Te he sentido-

Luego de eso Issei sintió un golpe por parte de su adversario, tardo en reaccionar para luego ponerse de pie, le había dado un rodillazo, justo cuando estaba por recibir otro esta vez en la cabeza, alzo la vista para encarar al sujeto mientras el dorso de su mano, con el otro conecto un poderoso golpe en la cara del hombre, este se alejo unos pasos para empezar a golpear Issei mandándolo a derribar una puerta , este siguió de largo y choco contra la pared, ahora se encontraba en los pasillos, miro a su enemigo, este se acerco a paso lento

**(BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST)**

El enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca de él, ya solo faltaban un par de metros para alcanzarlo, miro como su adversario

**(DRAGON SHOT)**

El disparo dio de lleno contra el sujeto levantando mucho humo en el proceso, ese ataque casi destruye toda la escuela, afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie más que ellos que ellos dos y el club de ocultismo tuvo que salir más temprano para atrapar a un demonio renegado cerca de las instalaciones, Issei suspiro cansadamente miro a su rival caído una vez más para asegurarse que estaba mínimo debilitado.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Sujeto al sekiryuttei de su cuello con un agarre que impidió que recibiera aire vital a sus pulmones para luego arrojarlo con fuerza hasta atravesar una ventana haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo este fuera y la otra mitad adentro, antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo agarro del talón y lo lanzo esta vez hacia una pared al otro pasillo cerca de las escaleras ocasionándole un gran dolor, Issei vio una esfera roja en la mano del sujeto, dicha esfera estaba causando mucho calor en el ambiente, el sujeto miro a su rival con una mirada fría

-Es tu final sekiryuttei-dijo en un tono calmado

Apunto a su rival y la esfera salió disparada a gran velocidad, Issei estaba en peligro además de aturdido faltaba poco para que la esfera la intercepte, hasta que ocurrió, una gran explosión borro de vista casi todo el piso, en medio de los escombros y la suciedad él se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia la ventana, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia afuera una mano le hizo una cortada en su hombro para luego ser lanzado hacia un lado entre los escombros choco con un pedazo amontonado de techo y pared para que mas escombros salieran del techo, no paso ni cinco segundos para que el sujeto salga de los escombros de los escombros con su mirada fría concentrada en su rival

-¿Ibas a algún lado?-pregunto Issei con un tono entre serio y molesto

Issei ahora tenía dos cuchillos en sus manos las cuelas irradiaban un aura verdosa la mirada de Issei estaba dirigida a su adversario

-[Socio]-era la voz de Ddraig-[Para poder controlar tus cuchillos concéntrate en ellos no como unas armas sino como unas zarpas de un animal]

Issei asintió y miro a su rival quien tenía los ojos puestos en el portador del dragón emperador rojo

-Vaya no esperaba este repentino golpe de poder pero vale, veamos hasta donde llegas antes que te mate-dijo el desconocido sacando un hacha medieval con una punta en el centro de un círculo mágico esta se veía raro, su filo era resplandeciente de un color metálico, lo apunto directo a la cara de Issei quien tenía los ojos cerrados

-¿Preparado para tu fin?-pregunto el joven

Issei no dijo nada en cambio se puso en posición de combate y abrió los ojos mostrando gran decisión.

Ambos no dijeron nada por unos momentos hasta que se lanzaron en una fiera batalla Issei con sus cuchillas y el extraño sujeto con su hacha, Issei atacaba a diestra y siniestra causándole varios cortes a su adversario, este se movía a una velocidad un poco menor hasta que le conecto un corte profundo a el brazo derecho de Issei este grito de dolor pero luego le hizo una cortada a su adversario debajo del ojo derecho, este luego puso su hacha a la altura de su cintura y esta se convirtió en una lanza, con la cual intento clavársela a Issei pero este lo esquivo pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que se clave en su ropa, luego lo lanzo a la ventana Issei con sus cuchillas intento sostenerse por la cornisa no usaba su brazo dañado por obvias razones, se levanto como pudo para ver como el sujeto sacaba tres pares de alas demoniacas y salía por la ventana pero antes de irse miro sobre su hombre

-Tienes suerte no te matare, pero tu tiempo se agotara pronto Issei Hyodo….tienes dos meses para volver a enfrentarte a nosotros- acto seguido desaprecio en un círculo mágico

Issei sintió como poco a poco sus energías eran absorbidas, de su cuerpo, pronto no pudo más y cayó pesadamente al piso, estaba luchando para mantener la conciencia

-[_Sera mejor que dejes de luchar socio_]-dijo Ddraig en la cabeza de Issei-[_ya hablaremos en tu paisaje mental sobre lo sucedido además Amón tiene algo que decirte_]-

Issei no dijo nada en cambio se desmayo mientras tanto cerca de él empezaba a acercarse una sombra para luego llevar cargando a Issei, lo único que se podía ver era a una persona de espaldas con lo el cabello rubio con una parte negra y la camisa también negra

Issei se encontraba en su paisaje mental se encontraba Issei con Ddraig quien tenía su vista fijada en su portador, Issei estaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Issei mirando a su alrededor donde no había más que pasto y un desconcertante cielo oscuro como un vacio interminable

-[Te desmayaste por la falta de energía]-dijo Ddraig

-Pero no lo use ni por cinco minutos-dijo Issei desconcertado, era cierto no lo había usado mucho tiempo y no creía que invocar unas extrañas cuchillas

-¿Por cierto donde esta Amón?-pregunto Issei percatándose de que faltaba su nuevo inquilino

-[El se retiro a su zona apartada]-dijo Issei

-¿Zona apartada?-pregunto Issei

-[Es una zona especial para el dentro de ti, aunque este sea tu paisaje mental aun esta débil ya que te presto fuerza para que luches contra ese tipo raro de hace rato]-dijo Ddraig

-¿Qué fue eso, porque mi energía se agoto muy rápido cuando el sujeto se fue de repente, y quien era?-pregunto Issei mirando a Ddraig

-[Pues en orden, eso era un ataque especial que se activo de forma repentina gracias a las habilidades de Amón, tu energía se acabo de golpe porque Amón te la estaba proporcionando de haber usado los **(BOOTS) **tu energía se drenaría más rápido pero tus ataques y habilidades serian más rápidas y letales, según pude ver el sujeto era un demonio de muy alto poder]-dijo Ddraig

-Ya veo-dijo Issei mirando el suelo con pena-"Aun soy muy débil para manejar mi poder incluso si me lo prestan no soy rival para nadie…..ni siquiera para Valí"-se reprendió mentalmente triste

_-[! NO TE PONGAS TRISTE, SI TE SIENTES DEBIL ENTONCES ENTRENA Y HASTE FUERTE!_]-dijeron ambos persona y dragón en un grito de exclamación

-¿Eh?-Issei vio solo al dragón parado mirándolo profundamente, no había más rastro de Amón que de su voz

-**[**_La sacred gear está hecha para cumplir la voluntad del portador mientras más fuerte sea su voluntad mas evolucionara la sacred gear, si tu voluntad es hacerte mas fuerte entonces la sacred gear_**]**-dijo Ddraig

-¡Entonces…..me haré más fuerte para la próxima ganar a ese sujeto, para proteger a mis amigos, a Rías, a todos!-dijo Issei mirando a Ddraig con mucha determinación

-[_Pues bien….en vista de lo sucedido lo que tenía planeado era entrenarte para que domines la armadura completa más tal vez la posibilidad de usar la juggernaut pero ahora tendrás que dominar varias técnicas de Amón para que así tengas un buen control de la magia y además de mejorar tu aspecto físico para ganar a tus futuros adversarios]-_dijo Ddraig

-Si….. ¿Crees que a partir de ahora las cosas se harán más difíciles Ddraig?-pregunto Issei

-[_No lo dudo gracias a que eres un dragón atraes a personas igual o más ponderosa que tu_]-dijo Ddraig a su compañero

-¡¿Qué no atraía solo a chicas lindas?!-pregunto Issei mirando a Ddraig con los ojos muy abiertos

-[_Creo que entendiste realmente mal, cuando dije que al ser de energía atraía a personas a mi alrededor no dije solo chicas aliados e enemigos por igual aunque estos últimos más que atracción es como una declaración de pelea_]-aclaro Ddraig

-Oh no me di cuenta-dijo Issei con su mano en el mentón

-[_Lento_]-susurro Ddraig mirando a Issei

Issei sintió como volvía a recobrar la energía estaba listo para despertar hasta que vio a Amón mirándolo fijamente diciéndole unas palabras que no logro escuchar hasta que despertó

Issei se despertó y al único que vio fue a Azazel sentado en una silla con una tasa de te mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquila, Issei noto que él y Azazel eran los únicos, no había rastros de los demás

-Tranquilo, ellos aun están en su misión con el demonio renegado, ya llegaran-dijo Azazel mirando al peón gremory

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto Issei

-¿Cómo crees tú?-respondió Azazel mirando de forma divertida a Issei y este solo se dio una reprimenda mental por tal absurda-pero de verdad me preocupa que tan solo en un día tu ya estés dos veces en el hospital de la escuela-

Issei recordó la conversación con el dragón gales, estaba apareciendo enemigos cada vez más poderosos con el tiempo, tenía que hacerse fuerte o de lo contrario moriría y no podía tener oportunidad de revivir, no otra vez

-[_Bueno esta es una Buena oportunidad para una charla ¿no lo cree usted Azazel?_]-pregunto Amón aunque no precisamente en la cabeza de Issei

Una sombra empezó a agrandarse en los pisos para luego quedar en la pared, se empezaba a convertir en una forma más humanoide como si tuviese un cuerpo, para luego aparecer Amón con los ojos blancos luminosos como un par de orbes lleno de luz levemente alumbrados

-¿Ah? Tu eres Amón ¿no es así?-pregunto Azazel mirando el parecido entre ambos exceptuando por los ojos

_-[Correcto vengo aquí para tener una charla contigo_]-dijo mirando al ángel caído

Se miraron fijamente unos minutos _cosa que para Issei parecieron horas _hasta que repentinamente Azazel solo asintió y encaro a un Issei confundido

-Muy bien está decidido, Issei desde ahora entrenaras con Amón para dominar tus poderes-dijo Issei

Ante esta aclaración Issei tenía los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta y un sudor recorriendo su nuca-"¿Tuvieron una conversación sin hablar?"-Issei se planteaba la idea de que tanto Amón como Azazel podían comunicarse telepáticamente

-Bueno, si eso es todo me retirare, Amón si necesitas algo o Issei se pone indisciplinado llámame y llamare a Koneko para que se concentre-dijo Azazel con su típica sonrisa pero con un pequeño tono de gusto al molestar al Sekiryuttei

Issei empezó a sudar a balas, recordaba los entrenamientos forzosos y duros de Koneko además de que esta misma la golpeaba "levemente" en una parte de su cuerpo si no lo hacía correctamente, luego vio como Amón se acercaba hacia el

-Oye ¿Qué hablaste con Azazel?-pregunto Issei

Amón lo miro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-en realidad nada mas espere a que dijera algo, no sé como supo que quería entrenarte-empezó a reír junto a un Issei con una mirada de "No me lo creo"

Entonces ambos salieron a fuera a empezar el entrenamiento de Issei

-["_Pronto….pronto cumpliré mi objetivo….no habrá nada que pueda pararme esta vez….juro que los vengare….mi preciosa….no lo eh olvidado_]"-fueron los pensamientos de Amón mientras su mirada cambiaba a una sonrisa triste

-eh ¿todo bien?-Issei miro la extraña expresión de su "maestro"

Este asintió y empezó a guiar a Issei a otra parte para empezar con su entrenamiento

**Bueno, eso es todo, el cap esta un poco mas largo, perdonen la demora pero estaba ocupado con la escuela además mi mente quedo bloqueada, ya no tardare tanto en actualizar el fic, adiós**


End file.
